Spring Festival 2016
The Spring Festival 2016, also known as Spring Eggstravaganza, started on the 28th of May. During the event, players could collect items similar to Junk items, and use them to craft three different creatures: the Shelled Duckle, the Shelled Rexling, and the Shelled Sheeplet. Updates and news The announcement for the Spring Event also contained several site and news updates. Firstly, a new breeding class was introduced, Enchanted. A the time of the update it contained all the Plushie varieties as well as the Shelled spring event creatures. Secondly, a stats page was added to everyone's accounts, to be found under Account Management. Thirdly, the newly created Yarolds dynasty Ostlea Petting Zoo, a dynasty especially for Tales of Ostlea players, was presented to the members. Timeline 28th of May The announcement is posted and the spring event starts. Library stories about the spring event were added to Ostlea: A Land of Legends. 10th of June The event ends. The Shelled creatures can no longer produce their own kind, but can still be bred to Plushies to breed more plushies. Release Announcement Today marks a very special day in Ostlea, the start of the Spring Eggstravaganza! For this event you'll have to follow the clues on the Event Page and gather up the materials (Please note it may take a couple of tries for some of the items to appear, they function in the same way junk items do!), you will then be able to use your gathered items to craft the three new creatures! There is a half hour time limit between crafting eggs, gotta give that magic some time to work don't we? The Eggstravaganza will last for two weeks starting today May 28th and ending on June 10th 11:59 PM, breeding season for these new creatures will also end until next year at this time. Head over to the Event Page to get started or take a peek at the library to learn more about the Spring Eggstravaganza! Thank you to everyone who worked to bring this festival to life! Credits can be found in the next post. I have a bit more news for all you lovely Ostleans! We're introducing a NEW breeding class: Enchanted! This will allow Plushies as well as their Festive Cousins to breed! Currently the only species in this group are these new holiday creatures, the Enchanted Plushies and their cousins. Enjoy! In addition to the start of our Spring Festival and new breeding class I'm also very excited to announce that we have a brand new stats page! Praise ewe! You can find the link under your account management page. If there's anything you'd like to see changed or added to this page let us know! One last thing! For those of you who are already members on Yarolds, Ostlea now has it's very own Dynasty thanks to Rhynn! Why not check it out an maybe join us? Anyone doesn't know how yarolds works or hasn't joined yet should go check out DemonicJ's guide. Here's a little bit more about it from Rhynn: For those interested, some more information about the Yarolds Dynasty! We're very laid-back; there's no clicking requirement or the like, and we don't remove you from the dynasty if you're inactive. Keep in mind the Yarolds system removes people from dynasties automatically after a certain period of inactivity though, so it's best to click even one link every day. We also allow more than just Tales of Ostlea links; you're free to post the links to all your other adoptables into the Dynasty as well! Because we've forged alliances with quite a few other Dynasties including the second-biggest one (Pick of the Bunch), your links will still get a very good amount of clicks, even though we're still a small dynasty ourselves. There's no requirement to always have links showing in the Dynasty, but it'd be appreciated if you always have one. That way your fellow Dynasty members and our allied Dynasties will always have something to click, but it won't cost you a handful of credits :) If you have any questions feel free to ask them here in this topic, in the Yarolds topic Gryffi linked above, or PM me (forum or site, both are fine). I'll answer as soon as I can! Creatures Event Details During the event, players had to collect items and turn them into the event creatures by crafting them on the event page. To know where to find the items, players had to solve a set of hints. Initial Items Before the crafting items could be collected, a set of initial items needed to be found to unlock the crafting items. These were also found by following hints. Crafting items With the initial items found and crafting unlocked, the player needed to collect the crafting items. Multiple of one crafting item can be held at a time, with the exception of the Clay. Creature crafting To craft the creatures, a certain amount of each crafting item was needed. The amount needed varied per creature. Links * Release thread * Spring Eggstravaganza Origins * Sheeplet & Rexling * Event biome/page Category:Events Category:Spring Festival Category:Releases